


Take Me To Your Bed

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You have finally had enough.Tumblr Anon said: Okay so I saw you said we all have a thing for Joel and laughed cause I was wishing to request some Joel and reader smut cause thats always great. Congrats on 40! Thanks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song in the title is from All Time Low’s beautiful song Your Bed. It didn’t have any influence on the fic whatsoever, because the song is angsty and the fic isn’t, but I loved the line.

You had finally had enough.

It had been two years. Two years of being okay with having a secret crush. Two years of going to work and sitting next to your best friend and aforementioned secret crush and fake flirting until the day was over. Two years of going to his house after work at least three times a week for drinks and movies.

Nope, you had decided. No more.

It was common knowledge within the office, and by extension, the Rooter Teeth/Achievement Hunter fanbase, that you had bigger balls than most of the guys in the office. You were always the one chosen to film things that others were afraid to do because they might be painful and/or distressing. You may be a girl, but that didn’t mean you had to act like a pussy bitch.

And that line of thought was what took you all the way to Joel Heyman’s house so you could tell him that you were in love with him.

“Joel!” You shouted as you pounded on your best friend’s door at ten o clock at night. “Joel Heyman, open up your goddamn door!”

After a few more minutes of furious knocking and yelling, you began digging in your purse for the key he had given you one drunken night and allowed you to keep the sober day afterwards.

“God fucking damnit, Joel, of all the times to not come to your door…”

You were so focused on excavating the key from the dark abyss that was your purse that you didn’t notice Joel’s car pull into the driveway and the man himself step out of the car with a raised eyebrow and a paper bag cradled in his arm.

“You just had to be passed out, or whatever the fuck it is you’re doing on the day that I tell you how I feel, don’t you? That’s just my fucking luck…”

“How do you feel?”

You paused in your searching, recognizing his voice instantly.

Shit. Say something clever.

“Uh… What?” Goddamnit.

You still refused to turn and face Joel, but he clearly had no such qualms as he grabbed your shoulder and made you face him. You felt a smug sense of satisfaction once you realized that he could move you around all he wanted but you still wouldn’t look at him.

“You’re going to have to look at me eventually, Y/N. How do you feel about me, and why is it worth breaking my door down at ten o clock at night to tell me?”

You bit your lip lightly, knowing that this could go a few different ways, but all with the same outcome: you had to tell him. You weren’t sure where all the mighty courage you had just moments before had gone, but it was most definitely gone.

“I love you.” You mumbled, not looking at Joel.

“You what?”

Glaring at him, you bit out, “You heard me, assho-“

You liked to think you were smart. As one of few women in an office full of dick-obsessed men and Barbara, you liked to think that you were able to keep your cool in stressful situations, and that you were able to come up with clever solution when the pressures were high and a problem was at hand. Your ability to think on your feet, at least in your opinion, was one of your best personality traits.

However, one thing and one thing only was running through your mind as Joel interrupted you.

Lipslipslipslipslipslipslips.

He wasn’t gentle. He was rough and demanding, which was to be expected. He had long since put his paper bag down, and now his hands were everywhere, consuming you. They trailed a path from your shoulders to your waist, your waist to your ass, and back up again, briefly running his hands over the swell of your breasts.

You couldn’t help but open your mouth in shock, which turned out to be exactly what you both wanted. His tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring every inch of you. You couldn’t help but shudder when you thought about just what he could and probably would do with that talented tongue of his. You hadn’t realized that you didn’t make a move to kiss or touch him in return until he pulled away.

Although you were upset with him for stopping, you couldn’t help but stare in awe at him. Joel’s face was flushed red, and he was panting ever so slightly. The look in his eyes was enough to make your knees weak if his kissing skills hadn’t have already done so. You couldn’t wait to see how much better he kissed when you kissed him back.

“Too forward?” Joel asked breathily.

You stopped and stared at the beautiful man in front of you, and let out a disbelieving laugh, causing Joel’s eyebrows to mash together in his ‘I’m confused’ face. “Joel?”

“Yeah?”

“Take me to your bed.”

An impish grin spread across his face as he quickly unlocked his door and picked you up bridal style, carrying you into his house and wasting no time in walking as quickly as he could with you in his arms into his bedroom. He unceremoniously dumped you onto his surprisingly comfortable mattress, and climbed on top of you, placing kisses all across your face, making you giggle.

“Ask,” a peck on your cheek, “And you,” another on your forehead, “Shall,” this time, a searing kiss on your lips, “Receive.”

You grinned as he pulled away, relishing in the fact that yes, this was real, and this was happening.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Joel asked, a smile of his own gracing his face.

You chose not to answer with words, and instead pulled his head down closer to you and started kissing his neck. He let out a soft groan of encouragement, and you decided that you had both been far too clothed for far too long, so you broke away from his neck to tug at his shirt impatiently. Joel chuckled and complied with your unspoken request, and you did the same, also taking off your bra, shorts and underwear in the time it took for him to figure out his belt.

You giggled at his irritation with his clothes and reached down and undid it for him, and also began taking his pants off, only pausing when you heard his sharp intake of breath, only just then noticing you were completely naked.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N. You’re fucking beautiful.” He said in an awed tone, making your cheeks flush red, and you placed a kiss to his cheek in thanks.

“Thank you, but I’m not fucking beautiful just yet. You’re not even completely naked.” You teased, tugging down his pants and grinning as he kicked them off of his feet with an eye roll.Within seconds, the teasing mood of the room vanished and was replaced by something… different. It felt like a promise. A promise of love and of really good sex.

Speaking of.

Joel was finally completely naked, his hard length being held in the palm of his hand as he looked at you with an unreadable expression. “I love you, Y/N. More than you’ll ever know.”

You opened your mouth to respond, but coherent words left you as he pressed into you, the only words you could think of were curse words and his name. “Fuuuuuuuck.” You moaned, your hands white-knuckling the bed sheets. He – rightly so – took this as an encouragement to go further, deeper, faster. And boy, did he.

The longer he slid in and out of you, the louder you got. The kindling cinders that appeared in your stomach the first time you looked at him had unwittingly been stroked into a fire, a fire that was currently exploding into an all-out inferno. Joel filled every single gap that you didn’t even know existed just by being near you. You let out a gasp as his fingers moved to stimulate your clit, and that was it. You were done for.

You shouted out your orgasm, and Joel followed quickly after, giving a few more pumps of his hips before pulling out entirely and giving you a kiss on the forehead before going to his en-suite bathroom to clean himself up. You stayed in your position laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to calm your breathing down before you passed out.

Joel returned a few moments later, collapsing on his bed next to you, throwing a lazy arm over your stomach and nuzzling his face into your neck. “I’m a little pissed that you didn’t have a breakdown and confess your love for me at my door earlier,” he commented sleepily.

You rolled your eyes. He would say something like that after mind-blowing sex and a confession that had been built up for years. Instead of arguing, you simply nodded. “Me too.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
